Crazy world
by Siberian Claire
Summary: A girl is sent to Japan by her parents, and she barely had an idea of what life is like there. Also, the guy she's about to live with had no idea that SHE is coming to make his world go nuts.


CHAPTER 1

**CHAPTER 1**

It all started with a phone call.

"Oh, thank you so much for this, I'm sure they'll get together pretty well," Mrs. Crawford said.

"Don't worry, they'll get along very well like we used to."

Later that night..

"But Mom! Why do I have to go there? Don't we go there like, every year?" a 15-yr old brunette tells her mom. "Dad, help me please.." She was begging her parents not to let her go.

"Dear, you have to learn and be independent, and besides it's a way of exploring your roots," her dad told her.

"Roots? I was born here in America! This is my country!"

"Sweetie, you know I was born in Japan, and I'm pure Japanese.. And your dad has some Japanese blood too, so it'll be great for you to explore the culture and the country."

"And how am I supposed to talk to people there, eh? How am I gonna read the stuff and all that?" the girl continued with the debate.

"That's why we always talked to you in Japanese, and we even had you take special Japanese lessons.. You got all As right?", her dad told her.

"Lessons are different from REAL life, duh..! Even if I got all As on my Japanese lessons, this is still outrageous!"

Meanwhile in Japan..

The phone rang in the peaceful residence of a high school student. He was living alone in their house most of the time because his parents are in America.

"Huh? But why here mom?"

"It's a long story son, but I'm sure you two will get along together. From what I've heard, Aki's also a basketball fan."

"Can't that Aki guy just get an apartment or something?" the boy protested.

"Son, we were thinking that you need someone there at home.. You're all alone.. Besides Aki's parents want someone to guide their child, and I thought you'd be perfect for that. Please son, do this for me, me and Aki's mom are best friends, like I told you."

"Ok, as long as it's for you."

"Thanks, son. Love you!"

"Love you too, mom."

And they hang up the phone.

_What the hell is my mom thinking?_ The boy thought. _Akira Crawford, huh? This is crap I'm just hoping __**he**__'s nothing like a doaho or saru like Sakuragi._

Airport

"Okay, so this is the address. You won't get lost don't worry, it isn't hard to find. And remember, you arrive there on a Sunday and the next day you'll already go to your class," Mrs. Crawford told her daughter.

"Ehhh?! The next day I'm already going to class? Life is so unfair.." Akira told her mom.she cries like Hikoichi did when he told Uozumi that Sakuragi doesn't even have 'BASH'.. in the alley with the trash can and all that..

"Well, that's what good students do, they always study, ohohoho!" Mrs. Crawford told her daughter.( Megumi in Rurouni Kenshin like)

"And you're studying in Shohoku High," Mr. Crawford told her. I think Kaede is also going there.

"Ok, whatever. She sounds pretty nice to me," Aki told her parents.

"_She?"_ her dad asked in confusion(her mom then secretly punched him).

"Yeah, this Rukawa Kaede you're talking about. Kaede is a girl's name right?"

"Uhh, yeah dear, you're right, hahahha.." Mrs. Crawford said.

"Oh boy, you're always weird mom.." Aki said in kawaii form.

"Well then I think I'll be going.. "

"bye!! Hope you'll have fun!"

And Aki walked towards the terminal gates.

"Dear, why didn't you tell her that Kaede is a **guy**?" Mr. Crawford asked his wife.

"Actually, I thought she knew that Kaede is a guy.. I mean I didn't think she knew that Kaede can be a girl's name, so.."

"Then why didn't you tell her before she left?"

"She might back out.."

Sunday afternoon in Japan..

Airport

"Konnichiwa, Japan!!" Aki said, trying to be as cheerful as possible. "Wow, I'm pretty good in Japanese. Hahahah.." she said in a way that's so like her mom. Somehow she's goofy like Sakuragi, but her laugh is more like Megumi in Rurouni Kenshin.

She's 15, standing at 170cm, and has a straight, long, reddish brown hair with green eyes. Her mom is Japanese, her dad is American but somehow has some Japanese blood. She's an only child, and her name is Akira Crawford.

"Wow, Hello Kitty is like their patron saint or something.." she told herself.

After getting out of the airport, she rode a cab and told her to take to the address given by her mom. After almost an hour, she reached the place.

ding dong she rang the doorbell. A tall guy opened the door, with black hair and somehow looks stern.

_He's handsome.._ she thought.

"What do you need?" the guy asked.

"Errr.. Is Rukawa Kaede here?"

"Why?"

"Hmmm.. I'm Akira Crawford."

The guy looked surprised.

"Akira Crawford?"

"Yeah.. I'm Kaede's... Well her mom and my mom are friends, so maybe I'm her friend too.. Well in the future maybe.. hehe" she said in kawaii form.

"Come in."

The guy then got the phone and went somewhere out of earshot.

"Mom, why didn't you tell me this Akira is a girl?!" He asked his mom.

"OH didn't I mention it son? I'm so sorry.. But she is a girl.. I thought you knew!"

"Akira is supposed to be a boy's name right?"

"Well, why don't you go ask her why is her name Akira, now you have a lot of things to talk about, ohohoho.. Enjoy each other's company dear! Love yah!"

Then his mom hang up the phone.

Rukawa can't do anything but sigh. In kawaii form

He returned where he left Akira.

"Hey, you. ("Err..me?" Aki said in confusion..)Your room is right there. The bathroom is on the right side. Eat what you want. Help yourself. And don't disturb me. I've already locked the doors. The keys are right there beside the fridge."

Then he walked away.

"Hey, wait, but where is Rukawa Kaede?" asked her.

"That's me."

"EHHHH?! NANI!?"

"Got a problem?"

" It's just I thought…"

she's in a depressed kawaii form, the background sound is when Sakuragi was dumped by Yohko

"What?"

After a moment or two..

"Maybe I should go and get a room for tonight in a hotel," she said , getting up.

"I won't do anything to you, you're not my type."

"Nani?!" she said in an angry kawaii form. "You're not my type either! And FYI I thought Kaede Rukawa is a girl! Not someone who's so stern like you!"

"And I didn't know that Akira Crawford is someone who's a doaho like you, " Rukawa answered back.

"YOU—"

"yare yare.." said Rukawa in his usual way..

She headed towards the door. Then..

"Hey you, stop it."

"Who are you to stop me from leaving?!"

"Your mom entrusted you to my mom, and if anything happens to you, you are my mom's responsibility. And I don't want my mom to be in a bad case."

"Don't worry then I won't tell my parents!"

"No, stay here."

"No!"

"Then I'll leave if that's what you want."

"How is that possible, this is your house!"

He turned to leave ,then..

"Okay, okay, I'll stay." Aki said finally.

"Gullible.." Rukawa muttered. sigh

"Nandatou?!" Aki said, steam coming form her ears." YOU are getting into my nerves..!"

"Yare, yare.."


End file.
